Confession of a Teenage Dad
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: Someone from Tony's past comes to NCIS headquarters, but he's not expecting what comes next. R&R! Enjoy! *On Hiatus until furthur notice*
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Okay, this story is a crossover between NCIS and Supernatural!!! **

**Summery: Someone from Tony's past comes to NCIS headquarters, but he's not expecting what comes next.**

**Pairings: Tony/McGee, Gibbs/Ducky, Dean/Ziva **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this ****L**

**R&R Enjoy**

Tony was sitting at his desk, head on the desk, eyes closed. McGee was at the desk next to him leaning back on the chair. The elevator doors open and Ziva steps out. She walks to her desk. She picks up the phone and dials. The phone rings for a couple of seconds. Tony groans and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" He asks sleepily

"Gibbs is coming." Ziva whispers into the phone. Tony jumps up ready for a slap on the head, but there was no Gibbs in sight. Ziva was laughing.

"Really? Very funny! Probie! Wake up!" Tony yelled.

"Huh!" McGee snorted.

"Get ready to meet the Winchester's!" Gibbs says to his team.

"Winchester's, boss?" McGee asks curiously.

"Yeah, McGee. Did I stutter?" Gibbs asks.

"Why they bringing them here, boss?" Tony asks, "They kill a military person or what?"

"Yes, DiNozzo! They chopped off his head!" Gibbs yelled obviously annoyed.

"Could you repeat that?" Ziva says, shocked. Gibbs frowned at her.

"Chopped off his head!" Gibbs repeats slower.

"Maybe they had a good reason." DiNozzo says. He regretted saying it the minute he said it. Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony.

"Are you defending them?" Gibbs asks getting into his face. Tony felt a smack coming on.

"Absolutely not, boss." Tony says.

"So they chopped off his head?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, Ziva! They chopped off his head, but that's not all they've done. I say we have some devil worshipers here." Gibbs says, "They've dug up corpses, burned their remains, broken into places and copped people's HEAD'S OFF!" Ziva pulled her star of David necklace to her mouth. Tony looked over to McGee, he looked scared. Of course, everything scared McGee, but this seemed different.

"Probie, you alright?" DiNozzo asks. Everybody looked at him like they were surprised he even cared. If only they knew, HE knew how he really felt about McGee. Before Tony could come up with a good cover-up, Hendrickson walks in.

"Agent Gibbs?" Hendrickson asks as he walks up to Tony.

"No! Do I look like a Gibbs to you?" Tony asks gun. Hendrickson looks him over.

"No, you look like a DiNozzo." Hendrickson finally says. He points to Ziva, then to McGee then to Gibbs and says there names.

"FBI, huh?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah. Have you informed your team on the procedures?" Hendrickson asks.

"Trust me. My team is equipped for anything and everything." Gibbs says.

"These men are different. They've escaped custody and jail." Hendrickson says handing the folder to DiNozzo . Tony opened up the folder and saw a familiar face. McGee and Ziva crowded him. He suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. He felt the sweat coming down his face. His breathing became quicker. He pushed through McGee and Ziva and ran to the bathroom.

"McGee what's wrong with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Sorry don't know, boss. He just looked at the picture and started freaking out." McGee says.

"Go check on him, McGee." Gibbs says looking worried.

"On it, boss." McGee went to the door of the bathroom, took a deep breathe and went in. "Tony? Are you alright?" McGee was worried, Tony didn't know it but McGee saw him the way nobody really saw him.

"What, Probie?" Tony asks, sniffling. McGee saw Tony's feet under the stall and went over to it.

"You can trust me. You…well…You can talk to me. I won't say anything." McGee says trying to be supportive. He didn't have to fake it like Ziva does. "I'll just listen." Tony looked up, got up and unlocked the door.

"Can we not do this in the bathroom?" Tony asks. McGee could tell he'd been crying. McGee laughed, Tony was so funny.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Interrogation room?" DiNozzo asks.

"Perfect, I guess." McGee says, "Lead the way." Once in the room, Tony shut the door.

"I swear to god if you laugh at me." Tony says, "I'll make your life a living hell. Well not really I'll just slap you really hard." McGee smiled and nodded. He couldn't help, but smile around Tony. Tony was grinning, but he didn't want McGee to see so he tried to cover-up his grin. "Alright well, Dean is… my… well…um…uh…" Tony stuttered.

"Spit it out, Tony!" McGee says.

Upstairs with Ziva, Gibbs and Hendrickson:

"Um…Gibbs? What's Tony and McGee doing in the interrogation room?" Ziva asks.

"I don't know Ziva. Maybe McGee's interrogating Tony." Gibbs says, smiling.

"Turn up the volume." Hendrickson tells Ziva. Ziva looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

"He's my ex!" Tony yelled at McGee, "Okay, we were young and in college and experimenting! Obviously he didn't like it as much as I did!"

"How come you didn't know it was him by his name?" McGee asks.

"Because he told me it was Dean Van Halen and I believed him." Tony stated.

"And you liked it?" McGee asked.

"Well…um…all we did was kiss and that part I rally liked, but we didn't do anything else."

"So you're gay?" McGee pressed.

"No. I'm bi, but I guess I like guys more." Tony says looking up at McGee, "Don't tell anybody, okay?" He gets up and moves towards the door, but McGee stops him. He gets up close to Tony's ear.

"Your not alone. Only I'm far more experienced." McGee whispered into DiNozzo's ear. He backs away and walks out the door. Tony sighed.

"Holy crap. He's hot." Tony whispers, walking out the door.

"Tony! Bi!" Ziva shouts, "Impossible!"

" Sorry hun. But your surrounded by gay guys." Gibbs says.

"McGee?" Ziva asks, Gibbs nods. "Ducky?" Gibbs nods again. "You?" Gibbs hesitates.

"Bi." Gibbs says. The elevator dinged and Tony and McGee stepped out. Before Ziva could get a comment in, Hendrickson got off the phone.

"They're here." Hendrickson says. Tony takes a deep breathe.

"You ready?" McGee asks him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." DiNozzo sighed. Dean and Sam were in the elevator.

"I can't believe, we're being brought here!" Dean says, "What the heck is NCIS, anyways? Huh, Sammy?"

"Ugh! Just shut up, Dean! You just had to…ugh!" Sam says, the elevator stopped and the officer pushed Dean out.

"Whoa! Watch it, buddy!" Dean yells at him. That got him another shove. They were brought into a office type area. Dean looked at the women first. She was obviously foreign, but man was she hot. His eyes moved over to the boss. He definitely looked like the boss. He looked over to Sammy and he was looking straight at McGee, obviously checking him out. The young man looked scared and weirded out so Dean nudged his brother to get him to stop staring. Dean's eyes wandered to the girl behind the young looking agent. She was also young and Asian. And finally his eyes wandered to DiNozzo. The minute he saw Tony's face he was screwed. It was the guy he'd kissed while on a job. All he could spit out was, "You!"

"You." Tony says.


	2. The Darkness Filled the Building

Here you go! This is a long chapter so enjoy! And a big shocker will be coming up in the next few chapters so beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. L I wish I did though.

Before Dean could say another word the elevator doors dinged and a older man about 50 came out with two females. One was tall and had a very unique dress about her. Her hair was jet black in pig tails. The other one looked about 17-ish with short brown hair, glasses and beautiful blue eyes.

"Dastiel! What are you doing here?" Dean yelled.

"Rescuing you!" Dastiel smiled, "Of course!"

"I thought I told you to say put." Dean says

"Ducky who's this?" Gibbs asks eying he over. She had purple pants on with a skull t-shirt. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her face was very angelic.

"She said she knew the Winchester's and demanded us to take her to the boss." Ducky explained.

"Hendrickson!" Dastiel says strutting passed Dean and Sam. She didn't even bother looking at them, because she knew they'd give her the 'shame on you' look whenever they get when she gets in trouble (which is all the time).

"Who is this exactly?" Tony asks, looking at Hendrickson.

"Oh, yeah. This is Dastiel." Hendrickson says, "Dean's…his…um…daughter."

"What? Why didn't we know he had a daughter?" Gibbs asks.

"She's a kid, alright. She probably doesn't know what they do. And if she does, then they brainwasher her, just like their father die." McGee says explaining his theory.

"Don't talk about our Dad like that!" Dean shouted lunging forward. The guard pulled him back.

"DAD!" Dastiel yelled, "I've got this. Oh and I'm a teenager! Not a kid!"

"Das, I don't think…" Sam says getting cut off by Dastiel's hand, "Look, Mr. Gibbs. I…I just want my dad not to be in jail." Dastiel explained.

"DiNozzo! Take her into one of the conference rooms. Alright?" Gibbs says. That way it'll get rid of both of them so I can question these basterds' Gibbs thought.

"Got it, boss." DiNozzo says trying to lead Dastiel out of the office.

"Um…Mr. Gibbs?" Dastiel asks.

"Call me, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs tells her.

"Right, special agent Gibbs, am I in trouble? Will I be arrested?" Dastiel asks in an innocent voice.

"No, of course not." Gibbs reassures her. Tony tries to lead her out again, but she won't move.

"Um… agent Gibbs?" Dastiel says.

"Yes, Dastiel?" Gibbs asks, smiling. He was starting to like this kid, teenager.

"Don't be to hard on them. They're the only family I have left and…" Dastiel says tears in her eyes, "I can't lose them, too."

"Don't worry I'm just going to talk with them." Gibbs says. This definatly changed things. Tony let her over to the stairs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs screamed.

"Stay right here." Tony says to her.

"Whatever you say, Agent DiNozzo." Dastiel says. She wasn't going to lie he was hott.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony asks.

"Find out what happened and how she ended up with these two. And find out if she knows what they do for a living." Gibbs says. Tony was about to walk away when Gibbs added, "Tony! Be nice." Tony smiled and nodded.

"Aren't I always?" Tony asks, with his innocent face (if he has one).

"McGee." Gibbs says.

"Go help Abby." McGee says.

"Background information." Ziva says.

"Autopsy." Ducky says, smiling. Tony and Dastiel went upstairs to the conference room.

"You want a drink?" Tony asks.

"Um…how about some coffee?" Dastiel asks tiredly.

"Oh, sure. Great a mini Gibbs." Tony says, under his breathe.

"Well, I can't sleep at night because Sam snores and Dad won't let me have a room to myself. Sometimes I sneak out and go into dad's hotel room. Because dad doesn't snore, he just talks in his sleep." Dastiel says.

"Hotel room?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, we don't have a house. We are on the road a lot. I ride in the back seat, which is disgusting, of the impala. I have a portable DVD player. Me and my dad have a contest on who can be the loudest. With the music he listens to, he always wins." Dastiel explained, laughing. Tony smiled, when she laughed her face lights up and it looks like the weight of the world isn't always on her shoulders.

"What kind of music?" Tony asks handing her the coffee cup. Dastiel sips it.

"Mullet Rock." Dastiel says.

"Ah-ha. I'm surprised he doesn't have one." DiNozzo says. Dastiel laughed. "How did you get your name? Its pretty unique."

"Well, my mom, Katie, she liked the name castile, but since I was a girl she changed it to Dastiel. She said my dad's name started with a D." Dastiel stated.

"What happened to Katie? How did you get stuck with Dean?" Tony asks.

"And Sam." Dastiel smiled sipping he coffee.

"Right and Sam." Tony laughed.

"My mom…its complicated. See my mom was murdered by…well you wouldn't believe me if I told you so…" Dastiel says looking away.

"Killed by what?" Tony asks.

"It doesn't really matter" Dastiel says looking away, "Heh. Really it doesn't."

"Killed by what?" Tony asks again.

"Please just drop it!" Dastiel shouts.

"No. Killed by what?" Tony asks again, Gibbs gave him an order he was planning on doing it.

"A DEMON! Okay?" Dastiel yells, shocked she said it.

"Okay. Is that what you guys do?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yeah. We hunt demons and stuff." Dastiel says.

"Oh okay." Tony says.

"How the heck do you know my dad?" Dastiel asks.

"What?" Tony squeaks caught off guard.

"Look, don't tell hem I told you this, but he talked about you when he thought I wasn't listening. Sam was kinda shocked to find out Dean dated a guy." Dastiel laughed.

"He talked about me?" Tony asks smiling.

"Of course! I was surprised he dated a guy! I mean the way he is with women." Dastiel says.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks, arms folded, scowling.

"Oh. He loves to flirt Especially now when he doesn't have anyone holding him back." Dastiel says. There is a gunshot which made Tony flinch which made him spill Dastiel's coffee. Dastiel looked at him and then at the door. Tony went to get some napkins to clean up the spilled coffee. Tony's back to her, Dastiel knew it was the perfect time to see what was going on. Tony turned around and Dastiel flew out the door.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed to himself. Dastiel stopped by Abby's lab hid behind Abby's computer.

"Excuse me! What are you doing in my lab?" Abby asked the young girl sitting behind the computer.

"Shhh. I'm trying to hide from that DiNozzo!" Dastiel says.

"Ah. Well he just ran up the stairs. Now, get out of my lab!" Abby yells.

"Do you have any holding cells?" Dastiel asks. Abby nods.

"Where are they?" Dastiel asks.

"Basement." Abby says. She called Gibbs to tell him Dastiel was snooping around. Dastiel took the elevator. She stepped off and looked around. 'This was the autopsy place not the holding place!' Dastiel thought. She decided to check if they did the autopsy yet on the vampire marine. Once she was in she locked the door and put the flashing red light on so nobody could come in. There was a folder on the desk, she opened it and saw they hadn't do the autopsy yet. But he had found something odd about his teeth. There was a jar of evidence containing a tooth. She was about to open it when she heard a banging noise. She looked to see Tony, Gibbs and Ducky. Dastiel felt a hand on her shoulder. She attacked. She put his hand behind his back and flipped him over onto the floor. Dastiel finally looked at her attacker. He was gorgeous! Way more attractive than her last boyfriend who was lying on the table in front of her.

"Heh. You should let them in." The man says to her.

"Ha! No way! They're going to yell at me! I hate getting yelled at." Dastiel says helping him up.

"Trust me, Dr. Mallard isn't the type to yell." the man explained.

"Yeah, but Gibbs and Tony are." Dastiel says worried, "What's your name?"

"Jimmy Palmer." he says, "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"Abby told me my dad was down here, but… he's not. And I'd thought I'd come and visit, Terrance." Dastiel says.

"You know him?" Jimmy says.

"We…we...he was a friend." Dastiel stuttered.

"So, are you going to let them in?" Jimmy asks.

"Do I have to?" Dastiel asks. Jimmy chuckled. Dastiel slumped to the doors and unlocked them.

"What are you doing down here?" Gibbs asks.

"Abby sent me! I heard a gunshot and had to make sure Sam and Dean were okay. I didn't know the morgue was done here!" Dastiel says turning to Jimmy, "When are you going to do the autopsy?"

"Yes well we were going to do it, but Gibbs called me to MTAC." Ducky says. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Cool." Dastiel says, smiling. Gibbs and Ducky went over to the body. Ducky gestured for Jimmy to join them.

"I'll be right back." Jimmy says to Dastiel, "Don't pick on DiNozzo to bad." Dastiel laughs and nods. Dastiel looked at Tony, he looked annoyed.

"Um…sorry about that." Dastiel says her head down.

"This isn't the first time I've lost someone while 'interrogating' them. But the weird thing is Gibbs isn't mad, like at all." Tony says.

"Does he usually get upset?" Dastiel asks relieved to know Gibbs wasn't mad.

"Oh, yeah. Its usually me he's upset with." Tony says.

"You seem like the type to goof off." Dastiel smiled. Tony pursed his lips and folded his arms.

"You know, I work hard. Sometimes. Well, most of the time!" Tony shouts. Gibbs comes over and gives him a slap on the head.

"How about…eh…somewhat hard working." Gibbs says. Dastiel laughed. Tony was in a pouting stage now, "Come on. Lets go."

"No." Dastiel says, "I want to help them."

"Help who?" Gibbs asks, annoyed.

"Them." Dastiel pointed to Ducky and Jimmy, "Do the autopsy, I mean. I know how to do one. I am always the one to go to for stuff like this. Because Sam and Dean are big baby's about it." Dastiel stated, smiling.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"It's alright with me. How about you, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky says.

"Absolutely!" Jimmy smiled.

"Alright, but if I find you snuck out again, you are going to be in big trouble." Gibbs says, "Understood?"

"As long as I can get away from Tony." Dastiel laughed, "Just kidding, Tony. Take a joke!" Tony huffed and walked out of the room.

"You should give him a chance, Dastiel. He's actually not that bad." Jimmy says. Dastiel shrugged.

"Right, Duck. Keep an eye on these two." Gibbs says, "There making googley eyes all over each other." Dastiel and Jimmy look away from each other to glare at Gibbs. He smiles and walks out not saying a word.

"Let's get started shall we?" Ducky asks. They both nod.

Upstairs with Tony and Gibbs:

Long awkward silence between the two. Gibbs finally ended the silence.

"I told you to be nice!" Gibbs yells at Tony.

"I was nice. Sort of." Tony says, "We talked, she told me stuff. Then I asked about her mother and she told me that. She thinks her mom was killed by a demon." Tony sighed nothing he did was ever good enough for Gibbs.

"Alright, relax Tony." Gibbs says to him.

"What…who shot who?" Tony asks.

"Hendrickson shot Dean." Gibbs says.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asks.

"I don't know, DiNozzo." Gibbs says.

"Did I do something wrong, Gibbs?" Tony asks, "Err, boss."

"You piss me off DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouts finally turning around. Tony looked at Gibbs, confused. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your family! You can tell us anything! Now I know why you act so awkward around McGee." Gibbs laughed. Tony's face went pale.

"You know?" Tony gulped.

"Yeah, we heard you, DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed. The boy looked scared.

"Ziva? Does…does she know?" Tony stuttered. Gibbs shook his head yes.

"You should not be embarrassed." Ziva says looking at Tony. Tony gasped, not only at Ziva but Hendrickson was in the jail cell about to unlock the handcuffs on Sam and Dean. McGee was in there with a gun pointed at Hendrickson. Tony ran towards the holding cells. Gibbs and Ziva not far behind.

"I'm done waiting for the word! We need to move them." Hendrickson yelled.

"Right." McGee says calmly. He pulled the trigger and shot Hendrickson. There was a glint of black in McGee's eyes. Before McGee or the demon inside him could shoot Dean again, Sam and Dean grabbed him and put his head down the toilet which was filled with holy water. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs ran into the cell.

"Shit! McGee!" Tony yelled to his partner. Sam started to speak Latin.

"Hehe, I'll be back! With friends." The demon says before exiting McGee.

"What the hell?" Gibbs asks confused.

"I killed him. I killed him." McGee repeated over and over again.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asks kneeling down next to McGee.

"Demon. Do you believe us now Agent Gibbs?" Sam asks.

"Where the hell is my daughter, Asshole?" Dean yells at Tony.

"Whoa Dean chill!" Sam says to his brother.

"Yeah well we have to be equipped." Dean says.

"Equipped for what?" Ziva asks.

"His friends. Is there anybody else in the building?" Dean asks.

"No, just us and Ducky and Abby." Tony says.

"And Palmer." Ziva adds.

"Right, we need chalk, salt and some cartridges." Dean says.

"Why the hell would we give you those things?" Tony asks.

"If you want your team to live, you'd better listen to us." Dean says. Tony looked down at McGee. Of course he wanted him to live.

"Fine, only if its okay with Gibbs." Tony says, looking up at Gibbs.

"Hell yeah I want my team to live! Right, Dean, Tony go get Ducky and them and bring them up to the office. We'll get everything you need." Gibbs uncuffed them, but Dean didn't move.

"Sammy. Are you sure you…don't need any help?" Dean whispered to his older brother. Sam chuckled.

"Are you scared?" Sam asks.

"Shut up!" Dean says punching Sam.

"Boss? Couldn't you go?" Tony asks. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him, "Fine. I'll ask McGee if he wants me to stay." Tim was still muttering to himself., "Probie? Hey, do you want me to stay? With you?"

"Of course I do." McGee says, "But you guys need to put this whole thing behind you. So you need sometime together." Tony couldn't argue with McGee he was right for once.

"Okay. Just don't beat yourself up to hard." He says grabbing Tim's hand. Tony didn't know how McGee was going to take it. He thought he might reject him. But McGee just smiled and took Tony's hand in his.

"Don't worry. I won't." McGee says, "And remember what I said." Tony looked at him and blushed.

"Tony, are you ready?" Dean asks impatiently .

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Tony says getting woke up from his dream world.

"Can someone help me up?" McGee asks. Sam and Gibbs both grabbed him. McGee moved suddenly and Sam's hand touched Gibbs hand. Sam was blushing and Gibbs was embarrassed.

"Sorry." Sam says, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes. 'There he goes again with the flirting' Dean thought. Tony looked back and saw that Gibbs was smiling. Gibbs always says 'Flirting is not a crime, I flirt all the time and I'm in a relationship'. Tony's the only one who knows who he is really dating and that was Ducky. The two men walked down the hallway in silence for a while anyways.

"So, you have a daughter now, huh?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. I have to say I'm better at it then I thought." Dean says.

"She says you…flirt with…well you like to flirt with women." Tony stutters.

"Oh, well I'm still…you know Bi but I'd like to say women are my specialty." Dean says smoothly. Tony laughed.

"Yeah well… the last relationship I was in with a women. I had to lie about who I was just because I was undercover." Tony says. He hadn't talked about Jeanne in a long time.

"Is it hard?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Dean I just wanted you to know that I still care about you, but more of a friend kind of way." Tony says, "Besides I like someone else now."

"So do I, Tony. So do I." Dean says, putting his hand on Ton's shoulder. They were at the doors of autopsy. They looked at each other until Dastiel interrupted.

"Dad! Oh, did I interrupt something?" Dastiel asks.

"No! No. Not at all, honey." Dean says. 'Tony is quiet, too quiet' Dastiel thought.

"Tony, I'm sorry that I'm giving you a hard time. But I like to its fun." Dastiel smiled, Tony laughed.

"Humph. What's so fun about it?" Tony asks.

"How about everything." Dastiel says.

"Right, lets go. We have a demon problem." Dean says.

"Dad!" Dastiel indicated towards Jimmy.

"Ah, I see you've found a new guy? Sure he's not a vampire?" Dean asks laughing. Dastiel rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Damn girl." Dean yelled.

"OMG! You've been shot!" Dastiel yells, "Jimmy! My dad's been shot!" Dastiel pulled Dean into autopsy. Tony followed.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy shouts.

"I will be right there, Jimmy." Ducky shouted back.

Upstairs:

"Damn! Stupid computer! I hate you!" Sam yelled at the computer. He was under a lot of stress. They were raising a teenager and killing demons.

"Are you having trouble?" McGee asks

"Yes! I'm usually good with computers! I bet Dean's been watching porn on it again." Sam says. McGee laughed.

"So does Tony! His computer is always crashing." McGee says.

"Yeah and then they expect you to fix it so they can it again." Sam says sighing. McGee nodded his head.

"Exactly." McGee says putting his feet on Ton's desk.

"Got the stuff! Where are they?" Gibbs asks, "McGee call Tony."

"Got it, boss." McGee says. Dialing Tony's cell.

"What do we do now?" Gibbs asks.

"I have to get some stuff from the impala. Lay salt all around the windows and doors. Any opening the demons can get in. Pass these out when the others get here." Sam ordered.

"You're used to being in charge." Gibbs says smiling, "Got it." Sam walked out the door to the impound yard. A black cloud was moving fast.

"Wait, what? Demons, vampires and ghosts are real? What about Aliens?" Abby asks.

"Sure. We have to go." Gibbs says, trying to push her out of her lab. Abby talked about Aliens and vampires the whole way up.

"Abby!" McGee yells.

"Duck!" Gibbs yells, "You okay?" Gibbs eyed Dean up and down.

"Relax, Jethro." Ducky says, "He passed my test."

"Oh, goodie! Now put the amulets on!" Dean yells at them.

"Why don't you have to wear them?" Abby asks. Sam and Dean both pulled down their shirts to reveal a oddly shaped tattoos.

"Ah, what about you? You have one?" Abby asks turning to Dastiel. Dastiel rolled up her sleeve, "Very cool."

"What is going on?" Agent Lee asks popping out. Before Dean or Sam could answer. The lights went out and all went dark.


	3. Kiss and Make Up

**Just to warn you Tony is a little…more vulnerable in this chapter. So beware and I changed a couple instead of Dean/Ziva it will be Dean/Jimmy and then Dastiel/Ziva**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

"What happened?" Gibbs asks, "Ducky!"

"Holy shit!" Jimmy says. He starts hyperventilating.

"Jimmy? Calm down! It's going to be okay!" Dastiel says calmly. The demons pulled back from the windows.

"They're gone. Why are they gone?" McGee asks.

"I don't know." Dean says, he looks over at Sam. There was a crash from one of the supply closets. Dastiel, Jimmy, McGee, Agent Lee and Abby all screamed.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Sam says.

"No way!" Tony and Dean both yell.

"Fine, but stay behind me." Sam says. Sam walked a little he looked back and saw the rest of them following too, "I don't think so. Go back!" The whole team except Jimmy and Gibbs went back. And Dastiel. "Go back, Das!"

"No, you need me!" Dastiel says. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just let her come, Sammy." Dean says.

"Fine." Sam huffed. They reached the supply closet. The window was opened, the salt line was smeared. Below the window was a blonde girl.

"Dean! Can you get me out of here, please?" The blonde says hands on her hips. Dean moved towards her.

"Dean! What is she doing here?" Sam yelled. Dean shrugged and pulled out his knife. He scraped some of the paint off to let the blonde out.

"Thanks, Dean." The blonde says.

"No problem, Ruby." Dean says, blushing.

"What is she doing here? Dad!" Dastiel yelled at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Relax! Remember she is a good demon!" Dean says.

"That's what she wants you to believe, Dean" Sam says. Ruby stepped out of the circle. Dean lead her out to the office area.

"Who's this?" Ducky asks.

"Ruby." Dastiel says, "The good demon." McGee looked up His eyes wide.

"What's your problem?" Ruby asks, getting closer. McGee almost screamed.

"Stay away from him, bitch!" Tony yells.

"Hey!" Dean warned, "Don't call her a bitch!" Dean pushed Tony. Tony pushed him back.

"Um, guys?" Jimmy says, "GUYS!" Tony and Dean turned toward Jimmy. He was by the window. Dean walked up and stood behind him.

"Sam!" Dean yells, "You might want to see this." Everybody crowed in. There were hundreds of their fellow employees with black eyes.

"Shit!" Ruby says. Everybody looked at her.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this." Ruby says, "I know how to get rid of them, but it will get rid of me too."

"Get rid of you? As in killed you?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to need a virgin though." Ruby says looking at Dastiel. Dean growled protectively.

"Yeah well none of our team's a virgin." Tony says.

"Are you sure about that?" Ruby asks, nudging towards Jimmy then McGee. Tony looked over at Jimmy, then McGee.

"So, you're saying you've never had any? Palmer! Probie! Come on!" Tony yelled.

"I guess…it doesn't count with guys?" McGee asks shyly. Tony looked at Jimmy for an answer.

"It's a belief okay! God, I want to save myself for marriage." Jimmy says.

"No! We are not sacrificing any people!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Ruby says.

"No! Not when one of those people is my daughter!" Dean yells at Ruby.

"I would never…ever hurt her, Dean." Ruby says hurt, "But we have to do something. So let's take the purest. Shall we?" Ruby asks moving towards Jimmy. Jimmy gulped. Before he knew it he had Dastiel in front of him.

"No! You are not going to kill him! I won't allow it!" Dastiel says. Ruby laughs and turned towards McGee. Tony stepped in front of him. Ruby was getting mad.

"Let me through!" Ruby yelled.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Tony yelled. That pissed Ruby off. So she grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him. There was a crunch and Tony screamed in pain.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Ruby says, kicking him.

"Get the hell away from my son!" Gibbs yelled pulling Ruby off of him.

"Son?" Tony asks before passing out.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit. SHIT!" Gibbs yells.

"Jethro, relax!" Ducky says

"I can't relax, Duck!" Gibbs says hyperventilating. Ducky needed to calm him down. But the only way he knew how was…

"I'm sorry, Jethro." Ducky says as he leans in and kisses Gibbs on the lips. Soft and sweet like Ducky always was towards Gibbs. Gibbs breath slowed. Gibbs laid his head on Ducky's shoulder.

"Did…I just see what I thought I just saw?" Abby asked.

"Uh-huh they kissed." McGee says.

"Wow. This is…Great!" Ziva says smiling.

"Great? How 'bout perfect!" Abby says. McGee rolled his eyes and slapped Tony. Tony stirred.

"Sorry, Tony. Are you okay?" McGee asks worriedly.

"My arm hurts like hell!" Tony yelled, "And I found out Gibbs is my real father! I'm just peachy McGee!" McGee frowned. "I'm sorry, Tim." Tony says, gently. McGee smiled and blushed. Tony looked into McGee's eyes and finally realized how McGee felt the same way. But Ducky came over and ruined the moment.

"Son." Ducky says. Tony scowled, "Tony, I'm going to have to pop it back in." Tony gulped.

"I'm ready." Tony says. He looked up at McGee.

"One, two…" Ducky popped it back in. Tony winced. Gibbs walked over. Tony frowned.

"Tony, look I thought it would be better if you didn't know. It was better for all of us." Gibbs explained. Tony blinked.

"Why'd you give me up? I've dreamed of this moment for a long time. I never thought it would be with you Gibbs." Tony says, tears in his eyes, "Never."

"I wasn't ready to raise another kid. And it wouldn't have been far to you." Gibbs says.

"Why tell me now!" Tony shouts, as he runs to the bathroom.

"Leave him!" Ducky says to Gibbs. McGee chased after Tony.

"Tony?" McGee shouted. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What, probie?" Tony asks. McGee smiles. Tony comes out of the bathroom into the hallway. They didn't know that everybody was watching them.

"Just making sure you're okay." McGee smiles.

"I'm fine." Tony says. McGee pushed Tony into the wall, "McGee what are you doing?"

"Taking your mind off things." McGee says. McGee groped Tony's groin. Tony groaned with passion and ecstasy. This aloud McGee to make his move and kiss Tony. Tony became more aggressive and controlling in the kiss, putting his tongue in McGee's mouth. That made McGee thrust up. They had to break for air. They could have made love right then and there. Except Jimmy gasped and ran the other way. McGee laughed.

"What?" Tony asks tilting his head.

"I think we turned Jimmy on." McGee says. Tony chuckled.

"We are pretty hot. Huh?" Tony says. Dean had decided to check on Jimmy.

"SHIT!" Jimmy shouts, punching the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asks.

"Nothing." Jimmy says straight faced.

"Sure…seriously what's wrong?" Dean asked again, forcefully.

"I thought I'd gotten over this…" Jimmy looked around, whispering now, "Gay thing." Dean nodded in understanding.

"They are pretty sexy when they kiss." Dean says. Jimmy smiled. Dean pushed Jimmy against the wall, "Kinda makes me horny." Dean says. Dean pushed himself against Jimmy so that their groins were touching. Jimmy shuttered and moaned allowing Dean to gently kiss Jimmy. Jimmy blinked and kissed Dean back. Dean pushed him tongue into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy move so that Dean was now against the wall. Dean could feel how hard Jimmy was getting.

"Hey, Dad?" Dastiel called. She looked up and gasped.

"Honey…" Dean says.

"Wtf!" Dastiel shouts, "I should have known Jimmy was gay! The way he was looking at you, Dad." Dastiel sighs.

"I was not staring…" Jimmy says.

"Yeah you were…" Dastiel says laughing, "It's cool though cuz…I like Ziva anyways. I mean I still like you of course but…Ziva's hotter." Dastiel says.

"Huh?" Jimmy asks, confused and shocked. Sam came running down the hallway.

"Dean! We have a problem! Ruby's gone!" Sam says.


End file.
